kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Bully Fighting
|Type = Sport/contest |Used By = Bullies, Ernest, Numbuh 4 |Appearances = Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R. }} was a contest hosted by Ernest at the Stadium, to the enjoyment of the town's bullies. A matador was set up against a dad drugged up on caffeine, and would humiliate them in front of the cheering crowd. Numbuh 4 was a professional bully fighter before he helped put an end to the sport. Information The "bulls" The dads used in bully fighting are acquired through an ad in the local newspaper, advertising a seminar on how to be a better father. Once gathered, the men are captured and locked in pens inside of the stadium where they're force-fed coffee all day. The show The bully fighting is made to be entertaining to the crowd of bullies at the stadium. First, the matador is introduced to the audience, whom it is customary for the crowd to throw lollipops at. Second, the bull is let into the stadium where it will charge at the matador. The matador will stand in front of different objects and wave a newspaper to antagonize the crazed adult. When the dad charge at the matador, the matador will move out of the way and let the dad crash into the object behind him. The matador possesses a range of items to humiliate the bull, including cream pies, bananas and exploding cigars. The matador may also take more hands-on approach and give the bull a wedgie, which is a popular activity among bullies. History Numbuh 4 fought a chubby man in a blue striped suit. Numbuh 4 sent the man through numerous humiliating acts: crashing into a mailbox, getting a face full of pie, have water sprayed in his face, slip on bananas, receiving a wedgie, have a fake cigar blow up in his face, drop a piano on him, and finally have him crash into a gong. After the fight, he received three rare Yipper cards from Ernest as his reward and returned to the treehouse, where his teammates voiced their dismay with the sport before Numbuh 1 announced their new mission to take place at midnight. This crashed with Numbuh 4's next bully match, which he prioritized over the mission. When the bull was released into the arena, Numbuh 4 disovered it to be his own dad and refused to fight. This angered both Ernest and the spectators, chasing the two Beetles' into the bull pen where Numbuh 4 found the rest of the captured adults and devised a plan to escape. The father-son-duo rode the caffeinated dads out of the arena and chased the bullies out as well before also taking down Soccer Mom and reuniting the dads with their children (Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R.). Opposition to the sport The Kids Next Door oppose bully fighting and consider it immoral. Even though bully fighting technically is fighting adults, the KND refuses to support it on the grounds that it is wrong to trap adults and get them hopped up on caffeine to fight in an arena for entertainment. Trivia *Bully fighting is a parody of bullfighting, a type of contest often held in Spain and Portugal. *The dads are presumably released at the end of the day. Gallery Category:Games and Sports